Namor McKenzie
Namor McKenzie (commonly referred to as simply Namor and also known as the Sub-Mariner) was an Atlantean-Human hybrid warrior of royal status from the lost continent of Atlantis. Biography Early life During World War II, Ernest Shackleton, sent by Winston Churchill, sought out vibranium in the Antarctic. His ship, the ''Endurance'', was lost. Later, Leonard McKenzie, with the telepath Paul Destine as a passenger, attempted to recover the vibranium. Princess Fen was sent to investigate explosions near the surface by her father, Emperor Thakorr. McKenzie met, fell in love with, and impregnated Princess Fen with the child who became Namor. However, Atlantean soldiers came to retrieve Fen and attacked McKenzie's crew. Leonard McKenzie was believed dead by Fen following the attack and she returned to Atlantis, pregnant. The child was named "Namor" which meant "Avenging Son" in Atlantean. Namor spent his boyhood taunting his cousin Dorma, as well playing with his other cousins Namora and Byrrah as well as his friend Meranno. An oil spill around 1960 attracted the attention of Namor, who began a relationship with a young woman named Sandy Pierce. Namor grew up distrusting surface dwellers, but was inspired by the stories of the hero Superman. Marriage Personality and traits Relationships Family Friends Romances Sandy Pierce Betty Dean Dorma Mystique Susan Storm Marrina Smallwood Emma Frost Powers and Abilities Powers Atlantean Physiology: Namore could swim at incredible speeds and withstand the pressure of the ocean at great depths. Adapted for breathing underwater and resisting deep-sea-level pressure. *'Amphibious Physiological Adaptation:' Namor's body was specially developed for underwater conditions, granting him specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology meant he could survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though he would still need occasional contact with water to survive. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Namor was superhumanly strong, but his physical strength was greater than many other members of his superhuman race. The exact level of his strength was dependent upon his physical contact with water and his strength diminished slowly the longer he was out of contact with it. Out of the water, Namor was able to defeat Luke Cage with ease and use his body as a club to knock out the She-Hulk by striking her by surprise from behind. He was also shown as an even match for the Thing on one occasion. He had been seen several times lifting thousands of tons without effort. Namor once swam against a temporal storm for a brief period, even pressing on despite getting dehydrated by that act. Furthermore, his physical prowess was so great that he had been referred to as one of the most powerful beings on the planet. *'Superhuman Speed:' Namor could run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. His speed was greatest, however, while swimming. Whereas most Atlanteans could swim at speeds greater than 60 miles per hour, Namor was shown that he could reach a speed of over 300 knots or 345 mph. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Namor's advanced musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. At his peak, Namor could physically exert himself for at least more than 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begansto impair him. Namor's stamina, much like his strength, steadily declined the longer he was out of contact with water and would diminish to the point where he only had slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Namor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He could perform acrobatic feats in the air sufficient to enable him to easily evade/dodge most military aircraft. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Namor's reflexes were similarly heightened and superior to those of the finest human athlete since he could react at impressive levels of super speed-as demonstrated through his catching missiles and throwing them back at their point of origin. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Namor's body were much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. Namor could withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from orbital heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, blows from powerful superhumans, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Aquatic Healing:' If he was somehow injured, Namor's body could heal damaged tissue faster and much more extensively than a human or most Atlanteans. Namor's accelerated healing was at its peak while he was immersed in water, but did diminish the longer he was out of contact with water or if he was completely dry. *'Radiation Absorption:' Namor could absorb certain levels of radiation. His potential was unknown, but the full power of the Radioactive Man was enough to rapidly drain him of his strength. *'Extended Longevity:' Atlanteans aged much slower and lived much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. *'Underwater Breathing:' Like all Atlanteans, Namor could breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind his ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Namor could also breathe on land indefinitely as well, without the aid of breathing devices, whereas most Atlanteans could only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes to hours. *'Aquatic Telepathy:' Namor possessed a telepathic rapport with all forms of marine life. He was able to mentally communicate with most forms of marine life and could mentally persuade them to do his bidding. Namor could also mentally communicate with other Atlanteans and possibly humans as well. *'Augmented Vision:' Namor's enhanced vision enabled him to penetrate the ocean's depths and see through murky water. Flight: Namor also possessed vestigial "wings" on both of his ankles, by which he seemed to fly at the speed of escape velocity when exerting himself fully. His flight speed at "normal" levels was enough to enable Namor to fly faster than military aircraft. Since the "wings" by themselves could never carry Namor, it was speculated that he used the wings for steering and flew in some other manner, perhaps by telekinesis. Namor's ability to lift weights when flying was sufficient to enable him to carry a 50-ton anchor with one hand without a discernible loss of speed/momentum. Abilities Expert Swimmer: Weaknesses Asphyxiation: Atlanteans could only exist outside of water for a limited period of time or else they would dehydrate, asphyxiate and ultimately die. Appearances References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Atlanteans Category:Mutants (Homo superior) Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:Defenders members Category:Fantastic Four members Category:Avengers members Category:Royalty Category:Terrorists